buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond vs Chun Li
Kula Diamond vs Chun Li is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 9: King of Fighters vs Street Fighter! The Anti K takes on the First Lady of video games. NESTS vs Interpol, which faction had the better fighter? '' Fight '''CHINA- Street Fighter Alpha' The orders to stop someone known as the Anti K brought Chun Li back to China. Though she was respected as the Strongest Woman in the world, she was advised to use extreme caution in this fight. She found her target, a teen girl innocently sucking on a lollipop across the street. There was no one else around, and given Kula was staring right at Chun Li, it became very clear that she had been anticipating her arrival. "So you're the one sent to fight me, huh?" Kula asked, throwing the finished lollipop stick to a side. "Looks like it. Come quietly and you won't get hurt." Chun Li responded, still moving in on her. Kula's hair changed to blue, indicating that she had no intent to surrender. The area froze up, and Kula walked up to Chun Li. "How does it feel living like that? Someone points and you go running. Are you their pet?" FIGHT! Insulted, Chun Li went immediately for a flying kick. Kula flipped out of the way and then kicked several ice projectiles at her. The pair went straight to throwing stiff kicks, clashing with one another in a stalemate. While up close, Kula decided to gain the upper hand by using her icy breath. This pushed Chun Li back, creating the room for Kula to try a flying scissor kick like attack. Chun responded with a flurry of Lightning Kicks. Kula couldn't get through this defence, and Chun took advantage, throwing a trio of Kioken attacks. Kula summoned an Ice Shield, blocking the energy projectiles before they could deal any real harm. Chun opted for a new approach: a Spinning Bird Kick. Kula wasn't so sure what to do with this attack, and so suffered the brunt of it. Once the combo finished, Chun Li grappled Kula, throwing her over the boot of a car. Kula got back up, throwing an attempt at the Crow Bite, but missing out. Chun then tried another Kioken, but Kula managed to deflect it back on the Street Fighter, creating an opening chance to get back into the match up. Kula skated at Chun, attacking her legs and then planting her skates into the stomach.For any normal person, that would have been enough to end this match, but Chun Li isn't most people. She instead called energy into her hand and then let it out in an explosive way: Kikosho! Kula attempted in vain to try and block with more ice, but found herself blasted into a nearby market stall. Chun walked towards the downed Kula, but noticed it got awfully dark over her. She looked up just in time to see a snowman that Kula summoned. It fell down on her head, burying Chun Li momentarily. Kula was back to her feet, and flipped away from the snowman. She yawned in a taunting manner, but was soon silenced when Chun used Kikosho to eradicate the snowman and to also send Kula crashing into a nearby wall. The Interpol officer didn't let up; she followed with a flurry of flying kicks and then put Kula through the wall with a Spinning Bird Kick. They both landed on the opposite side of the wall as Kula climbed back to her feet. "You know this would be over with if you had just given up." Chun Li stated, panting from fatigue. Kula managed to find her feet before sticking her tongue out and pulling a face. "Stop showing off. You haven't won anything yet." the cryokinetic shot back. Then they were back at it. Chun trying to land another Lightning Kick combination but running straight into Kula's Crow's Bite. Kula then brought her heel down and kicked Chun Li against the floor, which she then turned into solid ice. The Anti K was looking to slide Chun straight down the stairs to badly hurt her, but when she tried to give a nudge to encourage it, Chun slammed her foot into the side of her head. Back to her feet, Chun tried a Kioken. "Too easy." Kula remarked. "So sure of yourself." Chun responded, before using the more powerful Kikosho. This attack caught Kula flush, and sent her spiralling down the nearby staircase. Chun pursued, leaping over the balcony of the stairs and landing before Kula, who was already throwing a flying kick. The Street Fighter was too close to the attack as it came in, being caught before she could suss out a counter for it. Kula then struck repeatedly with a pattern that alternated between midsection and knee strikes. Chun covered up, creating a gap for herself when she used the unorthodox and landing a hurricanrana on Kula. The Anti K rolled through, and turned around with a massive boot to the side of Chun's head. Chun tried another Lightning Kick combo, but Kula summoned ice spikes in the way of them. As Chun attempted a Kioken, Kula used her Ice Breath to counter. Good opening for Kula; she was able to kick Chun Li's knees out from under her. With vicious force, Kula used Crow's Bite to uppercut Chun Li against the ceiling several times, dazing her and leaving her extremely vulnerable. Kula decided she was ending this right now; she froze the Street Fighter in a sold ice prison. Then she detonated it, and the icy prison shattered on Chun Li, knocking her out... *ahem* cold.... KO! Looking around the room, Kula came to a very, very satisfying conclusion: she was in the back of a sweet shop. She immediately began scooping up all the candy she could find in the boxes, before skating away with all her sweet, stolen treasure. Conclusion The winner is Kula Diamond!Category:Peep4Life Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:King of Fighters vs Street Fighter Category:Girls only themed battles Category:Kicking themed battles Category:Martial Arts duel Category:Hero vs Anti Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Arcade Co-Op themed battles Category:Completed Battle